Ava Nevla
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sunil had a sister, names Ava, whom he thought died long ago. But he finds out that he had been wrong. And he also finds out that she has been searching for him... for almost all her life. And an old enemy from Ava's childhood comes back to destroy her and her family.
1. Chapter 1

Here is my oc, Ava. And a story of her and Sunil. Enjoy!

* * *

It was just an ordinary day at the pet shop. Pepper and Sunil holding paws, Vinnie impressing Penny, Russell and Zoe snuggling up with each other, and Raja, Carrie, Melody, and Chase all playing with each other. Yep, just an ordinary day.

Sunil snuggled up with Pepper and kissed her neck gently. Pepper giggled. "Oh, Sunil your so..." She then noticed the sad look on his face. Pepper blinked. "Sunil, sweety pie... what's wrong?" Sunil sighed sadly. "Nothing." He said. "I Just... need to rest... for a bit." Sunil let go of her and walked off.

Pepper blinked for a momment, then went over to talk to Zoe. "Hey, Zoe!" She said, seeing her with Russell. "Havn't you noticed Sunil's acting a little... weird, lately?" Zoe blinked. "Not that I know of, darling. Why?" "Well, he always looks depressed." Zoe and Russell looked at each other. Russell walked over to Pepper. "Sunil must be going through emotional trouble." He said. "We'll have to talk to him." Zoe looked at the kids. "But who will watch the children while we're gone?" Russell thought for a momment. "Blythe!" He said. Zoe nodded and smiled.

"All right everyone." Zoe said to the kids. "Get in the dumbwaiter, we're going to visit aunt Blythe." Melody blinked. "Mommy," She said all cutely. "Where are you going?" Zoe smiled and held her daughter's hand. "Me, Daddy, Aunt Pepper, Aunt Minka, Aunt Penny, and Uncle Vinnie are going to see why uncle Sunil is so sad." Melody blinked. "Oh." She said.

The young pets all went into the dumbwaiter and Zoe left them to In Blythe's room with Blythe in there to take care of them.

Zoe smiled. "Blythe is taking care of them." She said. Pepper smiled. "Then let's go cheer up my husband." The pets looked around the pet shop to find Sunil. None knew why he was so sad. At last, They found him crying in a corner. Pepper wrapped her tail around her crying lover. "Baby cakes," She said. "What's wrong?"

Sunil sobbed a bit more, but he wiped some of his tears off his face. "It-it's nothing." He sobbed. Vinnie gave him a firm look. "Yes it is, so tell us." Sunil sighed and stopped crying. "Ok," He said in a raspy voice, because of the crying. "I'll tell you, but you can't tell this to Blythe or the kids." Minka smiled. "We won't" She cheered. "Now, tell us tell us tell us!" Sunil sighed. "Ok, here it is."

"When I was a little boy, I lived with my mom, dad, and sister." Everyone gasped. "You had a sister?" Penny exclaimed. Sunil nodded. "Yes," He said. "Her name was Ava. She was sweet, and kind, and very brave. She never let anyone bother me. One day, me and her were adventuring in the woods. I was scared, but she held my paw to help me be brave. We had come across a log what was over a dangerous looking river. It was so long, it was touching the over side like a bridge. Ava decided to try and cross it."

"What happened next?" Pepper asked. Sunil whimpered. "We didn't know that the log was extreamly old. When Ava was just halfway across it... the log... it.. it broke in half and my sister fell in the river." Everyone gasped. "I Tried to save her from going down steam, but... but we came over a waterfall, and I tried to save her, but... she... she fell down the waterfall!" Sunil began to sob uncontrollably. "It was like a million miles down! I watched her fall right to the end of it! I watched her body float down the rest of the stream! I let her die! I let my own sister die and there was nothing I could do about it!"

The pets all whimpered. Pepper hugged Sunil. "Sunil," She said. "It wasn't your fault..." Sunil glared at her with tearfilled eyes. "Then whose is it?!" He challenged. "I Watched her die and I couldn't do anything about it!" The pets stared at the blue, crying mongoose with sad eyes. All of them wished they could do something to help him.

The door opened up. Penny ran to the window to see who it was. There was a lady who had a crate in her hands. Ms. Twombly smiled at her. "May I help you?" She asked cheerfully. The woman smiled. "Yes, " She said. "I'm here to drop off my mongoose. She really wanted to come here. She's been so eager." Ms. Twombly smiled. "I'll take good care of her ma`m. Have a nice day." The woman walked out the door as Ms. Twombly put the crate down.

As soon as she opened the crate door, a sky blue mongoose zoomed out and looked around the pet shop. Penny gasped. "Everyone!" She exclaimed. "There's another mongoose here!" Sunil sighed sadly. "I Don't care if there is..." "Sunil!" A voice exclaimed. Sunil's ear perked up. The voice... ir sounded so familiar. Could it be...

Sunil turned around to see a female, blue mongoose. He gasped. "Sunil?" The female said. Sunil blinked. "Ava?"


	2. Chapter 2

We're back! There is going to be a villain in here, so yeah.

* * *

Sunil blinked. The female mongoose was sky blue, she had her hair a bun, she had green eyes that were like emeralds. She blinked as she looked at Sunil. "Sunil... is that really you?" She asked. Sunil blinked. "Ava... is it really you?" Ava smiled. "Of course it's my, my sweet brother!" Sunil grinned and embraced her in a hug. They both had tears of joy in their eyes. " Thought you were dead!" Sunil sobbed. Ava wiped his tears away. "But I'm not."

Ava looked at the other pets. They all smiled. Ava blinked. "Who are they, Sunil?" She asked. Sunil smiled. He walked over to the pets. "Let me introduce them to you." He said. He walked over to Zoe. "This is Zoe, Zoe Furguson." Zoe smiled. "It's wonderful to meet you, Ava darling." Ava smiled. "It's a pleasure." She said.

Sunil walked over to Russell. "And this is Russell, Zoe's husband." Russell smiled. "Welcome to littlest pet shop." He said. Ava smiled. Sunil walked over to Minka. "This is Minka, Minka Mark." Minka pounced on Ava and gave her a big hug. "Oh, I'm so happy your alive!" She cheered. "Because Sunil was so sad and he was crying about so much and when he told us the story of how he thought you died we all became sad and even though we didn't know you we were still sad cause we thought you were dead but then you came here and now we're all happy cause your not dead and..." Russell put his paw over Minka's mouth. "I Think we all get it now, Minka." He said. Ava smiled. "It's ok." She said. "I Actually like Minka. She's very Iinteresting." Minka grinned very wide.

Sunil smiled and walked over to Penny. "This is Penny, Penny Terrio." Penny blushed. "Sorry if I look fat," She said. "I'm pregnant with my first child." Ava gasped. "Congratulations!" She cheered. Penny smiled. Sunil walked over to Vinnie. "This is Vinnie Terrio, Penny's husband. Also known as my best friend... also known as the idiot that can never shut up cause he has no brain." Vinnie glared at Sunil. He then walked over to Ava. "S'up." He said. Ava blinked. "Hello." She said.

Sunil then walked over to Pepper. "And this is Pepper Nevla, my beautiful wife." Ava smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said. Pepper grinned. "Nice to meet ya, too!" She said.

Sunil smiled. "Ava." He said. "How did you survive that waterfall?" Ava sighed sadly. "It wasn't easy, but I shall tell you all.

* * *

childhood flashback

Ava's p.o.v

I Held my brother's hand. Sunil was always so scared, so I just always held it. What fun and adventures we shall have? I was so excited. Me and Sunil came across a river. There was a huge log that was like a bridge to the other side of theriver. I smiled. "Let's try to cross it." I said. Sunil whimpered. "I Don't know." He said shyly. "What if you slip and fall in!" I smiled. "That won't happen. And just to prove it, I'm going to cross it first."

I Didn't even know what I was thinking when I said that. Maybe I was too into the adventure or maybe I was just being plain stupid, I don't know, but I was going to wish I never even touched that log. I Got on top of it and slowly began to walk on it. Sunil whimpered. "Ava be careful!" He cried. I Ignored him and kept on going. For a second, I thought this log was too strong to even break at all, but when I got to the middle of it... it broke and I fell into the icy cold water.

I Could slightly hear my brother screaming out my name, but I couldn't hear him so good. The rushing currents kept pulling me underwater, trying to drown me. I was going downstream fast. I caught a slight sight of Sunil racing down the other side, trying to help me. Water rushed into my mouth, chocking me. I had no oxygen left. Just when I thought I would die, I felt myself falling. I heard Sunil scream no as I fell. I slightly got oxygen, but I was still falling with water, for I then knew I was falling down a waterfall.

I crashed hard in water and I went unconscious.

End of childhood flashback.

* * *

Everyone blinked. Vinnie's mouth was wide open. "What happened after that!?" A cute voice asked. Everyone looked to see Raja, Carrie, Melody, and Chase. Blythe came running in. "I'm so sorry, guys!" She said. "I Lost them. I'm so sorry." Raja hid behind Sunil. "Daddy, who is that?" He asked shyl, pointing at Ava. Sunil smiled. "My children." He said. "Meet your aunt Ava."

* * *

Tbc! what will Raja and Carrie think of Ava? find out soon!


End file.
